


Casual Encounter

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Politics, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Matriarch T'Soni lets off some steam after a heated political debate.





	Casual Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mackillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackillian/gifts).



> First time writing this pairing. Hope you like it :)

1872

Republic of Armali, Thessia

Armali Parliament

 

“We can't assume that the Turian Hierarchy will always remain as stable as it currently is, or that they will be able or willing to defend us if the time comes. I'm not saying that we should in anyway change our current relations with them. What I'm asking is for us to consider possible conflict scenarios in which the Hierarchy is not present as an ally, or in which they are an enemy power, that may force us to rely in federally organized armed forces”, Benezia T’Soni, the head of one of the most important houses in the country, spoke in an exhausted tone.

Across the large, vividly decorated hall in which dozens of Matriarchs had spent several hours debating issues ranging from politics to economy, a deadly silence set as a tall, imposing figure stood and spoke.

“Do we have a second for Matriarch Benezia’s motion ?”   

No hands went up, and the expression many of the representatives had made evident the opinion of the rest of the Matriarchs.

“Motion denied”

“Goddess damn it!” Benezia shouted as she slammed her hand on the table in frustration “This is the fourth time you've refused to hear me. You can't keep pushing these issues aside forever. If we don't act now, it's not going be us, but our children, and the children of our children who will suffer the consequences”

“Your paranoia is making you look like a fool, T’Soni” one of the Matriarchs said in a smug tone “The Turians can't afford to not have us as their allies. Your obsession with a possible war against a superior enemy is ridiculous”

“As paranoid and ridiculous as when the Rachni were landing on Asari worlds, on Thessia itself, and were slaughtering our people left and right ? Or as absurd when the Krogan razed our colonies to the ground, because, to no one's surprise, Commando groups are useless when pitted directly against superior armed forces”

“Enough!” the oldest Matriarch, which led the debate, uttered in a commanding tone “Benezia, your motion was denied. If you wish, you may try again at the next session. In the meantime, you should respect protocol and remain silent as we proceed to the next point. Otherwise, I may have to ask you to leave the conference”

“You won't have to” Benezia exclaimed as she rapidly placed her datapads inside her bag, stood from her chair and walked out of the room, pretending she didn't hear the comments accusing her of petulance and ridiculousness that the other Matriarchs uttered.

Hurriedly walking through an empty corridor, and with rage making her head feel heavy, she moved towards one of the sliding doors and entered into a large balcony that was on the side of the building.

Leaning against the concrete railway, Benezia closed her eyes for a few moments as she took a deep breath, doing her best to relax as the ozone scented air flowed around her. Looking up, she admired the wonderful view the balcony gave of Armali. She had dedicated her life to the continued development and strengthening of the Republic, and the widespread support and respect she had earned not only from the inhabitants of the Republic, but of other Asari nations and diplomatic representatives of other species indicated she had done a good job. Still, every motion she tried to put through about increasing and modernizing the almost non existent armed forces were constantly blocked by the other Matriarchs. “The fleets will stop any threat and enemy before the Republics are threatened”, they would always say. But that phrase had been uttered with the same preponderance and bravado by previous generations of Matriarchs just before the Rachni Wars, and again just before the Krogan Rebellions. Though she had not lived through them, the stories and images her mother showed her about Armali during those times, mixed with the travels she had made to worlds that had once been prosperous Asari colonies and were now uninhabitable wastelands, had shown her how vulnerable the Asari Republics were, how dangerous relying only in the fleets for defense was, and how vital it was to have proper defense mechanisms in place, including strong armed forces. But worrying about hypothetical wars wasn't too important to the Matriarchs.

“Cursed Matriarchs” Benezia rubbed her forehead, trying to relax some of the tension in her head “Stupid, uncompromising, ignorant…”

“I just call them cunts, to make it short” a deep gravelly voice said behind her “Stuck up, useless cunts If I'm particularly pissed off at them”

Turning around, and getting ready to reprimand whoever had the gall to use such language in front of her, she saw another Asari. Taking a quick look at the details of her face, she knew she was also a Matriarch.

“You look a little tense there, babe. Want a smoke ?”, the Asari said as she offered a cigarette from a vividly decorated casing she held.

Benezia blinked in shock, trying to  process what she just heard. _“Babe ? Did she just call me ‘babe’ ?”_

Looking at the worried expression setting on the other Asari’s face, she replied.

“I don't smoke, thanks. And I don't think we know each other, so it's extremely inappropriate for you to be talking to me in such a way”

The other Asari chuckled “We don't know each other personally, but everyone knows you, Matriarch T’Soni. I've seen first-hand over these last couple of days you trying to get these useless Matriarchs to get off their blue asses and do something useful for once. It's..  admirable, really, the fact that you think you can change their minds” Taking a long draw of her cigar, she let out the smoke, careful that it didn't move towards Benezia “Even your sister seems not to happy about your proposals. Strange, considering how the Tevura Republic is always warmongering”

“Myranis may be my sister, but her loyalties lie with the Tevura republic, and Tevura prefers to use their armies to conquer other Asari rather than defend them. If Armali and Serrice didn't have the economic grip we have on their economy, Thessia would be another state of their micro empire and…” Aethyta paused, and gave a serious look at the other Asari “I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be talking about this with a complete stranger”

The other Matriarch let out a short laugh “Not knowing each other can be easily remedied. Name's Aethyta. Matriarch Aethyta” the Asari said as she did a small respectful bow.

"You don't have a last name, 'Matriarch Aethyta' ?", Benezia said as she leaned against the wall, smiling as she remained focused on the mysterious Matriarch with the gravelly voice.  
"If you buy me some drinks you might just discover it, T'Soni"

“Excuse me ?”, Benezia replied, still not getting over that someone she had just met was talking to her in such a bold, carefree way.

“Oh, was that too… unmatriarch like ? Let me try again” Benezia chuckled before clearing her throat and starting to speak in the most delicate and soft tone she could make with her gravelly voice _“If the royal highness Benezia T’Soni, head of the highly esteemed T’Soni house of Armali, were to be so kind as to bless me with some refreshing alcoholic beverages that may allow me to clear my throat, the chances of her discovering my last name would be greatly increased and…”_

“Alright, that's enough” Benezia let out an exasperated sigh before letting out a short laugh “It was… entertaining watching you pretending to be polite. So I'll buy you some drinks. Just once”

“I can be polite when I want to” Throwing the cigar over the railing, Aethyta turned around with a grin on her face and motioned towards the door “I know a quiet little bar where we can go. I'm guessing that after this shitshow of a conference, you could use a drink. Shall we, Madam T’Soni ?”

“More than one actually” Letting out a deep breath, Benezia looked back at the Matriarch, a half smile set on her lips “Lead the way, Madam Aethyta”

“Alright” the Matriarch replied with a devilish grin as she started walking, accentuating heavily the motion of her hips “Hope you continue to enjoy the view”

Benezia followed behind, her eyes unintentionally drifting to the other Matriarch’s more outstanding assets “Don't mind me if I do”

  
  


The bass thundered across the walls and floors of the club, vibrations filling the air as the neon lights and the glow from the holographic displays lit up the area.

“So, what do you think of the place ?” Aethyta said as she smiled.

“It's… charming” Benezia replied with same enthusiasm that you could expect from an Elcor or Hanar.

“Come on, loosen up a little. You came here to unwind”

Aethyta led them to one of the more secluded tables the place had, but close enough to the bar to order drinks “What are you having ?”

“What are ‘you’ having ?” Benezia replied.

“I'll have some Elasa. Nothing too crazy to begin the night. You ?”

“Hanar wine. If they have any”

Aethyta’s eyes widened “Well, damn. That's some pretty heavy stuff, Matriarch”

Benezia smiled “I came here to unwind, remember ?”

A few hand motions, drinks were served and conversation started.

Benezia had resisted the urge to turn around and leave after they entered, clubs having never been her kind of scene, out of courtesy for her guest, and she had spent the first hour thinking about what excuse she was going to make up to excuse herself from the place. But after a while and a couple of drinks, Aethyta and her stories had been enough to convince her to stay, the mysterious Matriarch becoming more alluring with each passing second.

“And then this fucking Hanar, Qualinderos, I think he was called, comes up to me and tells me _‘This one founds your behavior offensive. It would greatly appreciate if you refrained from using such language in this one's establishment’_. The gall of that stupid jellyfish” Aethyta shouted over the loud music and noises that filled the bar before taking a sip of her Elasa, the popular Asari wine “You should have seen his face when I said  ‘This one suggests you shove your tentacles up your ass and fuck off’. He then told his bouncers to get me out of the place, but I gave those assholes a beating they won’t ever forget” The Asari said before bursting into laughter.

“Do you have to curse everytime you speak ?” Benezia replied in a reprimanding tone as she tried to hide how uncomfortable she felt in this ‘entertainment center’ that Benezia had dragged her into. But she unconsciously smiled everytime she looked at the Matriarch “And you are very rude. Nasty, rude, shocking and… _and kinda hot”_

Aethyta choked on her drink “What did you just say ?”

“I said…” Benezia downed her whole glass of Hanar liquor in one swoop before placing the cup down and leaning forward, whispering mere inches away from Aethyta’s ear “... I think you're rude, nasty, shocking but you have a level of… attractiveness that some may find appealing”

“Is that so ?” Aethyta grinned as she moved closer to her companion “And are you perhaps one of those persons that ‘find me appealing’, Matriarch ?”

“Maybe” Benezia looked back at her with a seductive grin “Maybe a lot more than appealing. And maybe... I want to go somewhere else later”

Aethyta let out a short laugh before emptying her glass “I wondered what it would that hardass Matriach facade you wore down. Looks like…”

Benezia placed her finger on Aethyta’s lips, silencing her as she grabbed her hand and they both stood up “Let's dance. And maybe you'll find something else of mine to take down later”

As they entered the dancefloor and began to move with the beat of the music and the crowds, Benezia grabbed Aethyta’s hips, and before she could react, the Matriarch let out a single phrase in a seductive, purring tone that made Aethyta’s knees go weak.

“I'm going to find out your name tonight. One way… or another”

“Do your worst” Aethyta replied, the gravelly voice now sending waves of heat through Benezia's body.

“I intend to”

  


The first rays of sunlight entered the room through the open window, the curtain that was supposed to block the light laid curled on the floor along with the pole from which it used to hang.

Benezia opened her eyes slowly, the light blocking her vision for a few moments before adjusting to its intensity. As she scanned the room from the bed in which she was, she noticed the state of disarray in which it was. Several chairs laid thrown against the walls, a small table had been flipped over and small objects were scattered across the floor.

Rubbing her eyes and doing the best to ignore the headache that made her entire body feel extremely heavy, she let out a single phrase as she lightly shifted on the bed.

“Goddess. What happened here ?”

A groaning noise on top of her drew her attention. Aethyta was soundly asleep on top of her, naked as she was, her head resting on her breasts.

Benezia smiled and let out a deep sigh as she she looked at the other Matriarch.

“So… that's what happened”

Activating her omnitool, she tapped it a few times and opened a private comm channel.

“Zyrila ?, Benezia queried in a slightly worried tone.

 _“Good morning, Matriarch T’Soni”_ the Commando that was head of Benezia's security team replied _“We're downstairs”_

Benezia felt more relieved knowing that her security had followed her to… wherever she was.

“Where am I, or , I should say, where are we ?”

_“You're in Matriarch Aethyta’s residence, in Yunis, near downtown Armali”_

“Can you tell me what… exactly happened last night ?”

 _“Certainly, Matriarch”_ Myranis cleared her throat before continuing _“You left the Emporium nightclub very late in the night and in a… , no offense intended, highly inebriated state with Matriarch Aethyta and headed here, since her residence is nearby. We followed you, making sure discreetly that you were both out of harm's way. Once you reached the residence, Matriarch Aethyta and yourself entered it, and you've been here for several hours. We made contact with the house's security and we've been keeping watch here since then”_

“Oh, Goddess” Benezia let out an exasperated sigh, the embarrassment evident in her voice. The ‘unmatriarchlike’ phrase crossed her mind “What are the people, the news saying ?”

 _“We've taken some actions to reduce the widespread knowledge of this event, and it appears we were successful. I can inform you more about this once you join us”_ the Commando said in a firm, strong tone.

“Alright. Give me a few minutes and I…”

“Goddess, it's been years since I've had a fuck as good as this!” the rough, gravelly voice, which Benezia knew perfectly well to who it belonged, shouted to the top of her lungs.

“I'll be down shortly, Zyrila”

Closing her omnitool, Benezia looked as Aethyta stretched on top of her. There were so many things she wanted to say to her, mainly furious reprimands, but there was something so alluring about the other Matriarch, so… powerful. A good morning was all that she managed to utter as she observed Aethyta’s figure.

The Matriarch smiled before leaning down and locking their lips in a deep, passion filled kiss. When the kiss carried on for too long and things threatened to get out of control, Benezia, with all the will she could muster, softly pushed her away.

“You were incredible last night. Benezia T’Soni, a force to be reckoned with in politics and in bed, ”Aethyta said as she laid next to her, softly caressing Benezia’s face, a warm, genuine smile set on her face “I needed that. And I think you needed it too”

“Guess I did” Benezia replied as she unconsciously smiled while looking at Aethyta.

“And, by the way, you have amazing tits. It was one thing to see them in those tight dresses you wear, but seeing them and playing with them… Goddess. A blessing from Athame herself”

“Thanks for the compliment” Benezia sighed. Maybe her incorrigible nature was what made her so attractive. “Aethyta, clearly discretion is not one of your strengths, but please, don't mention this to…”

Aethyta silenced her with a kiss “Who am I gonna tell ? The Matriarchs ?” she let out a short laugh “My lips are sealed”

“Thank you”

Benezia sat on the bed, stretching her arms and back under Aethyta’s watchful gaze, and moved to pick up her dress. It didn't took her long to realize that her clothing had been, just like the room, another victim of their night of passion.

“May I ?” Benezia said as moved towards the closet.

“Grab whatever you need. Not sure any of my clothes will fit you. But take your time searching. I am thoroughly enjoying the view” Aethyta smiled as she picked up her cigar container next to bed and started smoking.

After a few minutes, Benezia was wearing a large, vividly decorated dress.

“You look great in yellow”

“Thank you. I was thinking the same”

“Keep it. Consider a way to show my gratitude”

“Aethyta, listen” Benezia paused for a moment to take a deep breath “What happened yesterday cannot happen again. Ever. Are we clear ?”

Aethyta hurriedly sat on the bed, a worried look set on her face “Benezia, I…”

“However…” T’Soni interrupted her, speaking in a calm tone as she smiled “If you were ever to require some sort of diplomatic help, financial counseling, or any other sort of ‘assistance’, you may contact me on this channel I'm passing to your omnitool. I'm sure we can arrange a private meeting, discreetly, of course, to discuss these issues in a more personal way. If you want to, that is”

“That arrangement works fine with me, Matriarch T’Soni. It's nice to know you can be so generous and flexible in such a wide range of areas”

Benezia walked towards her, and gave her a short but deep, passion filled kiss “Thank you for everything… Aethyta Zeloris”

The Matriarch let out short laugh “It was my pleasure, Benezia T’Soni, but you already know that”

As Benezia walked out the door, ready to assume her role as leader of the T’Soni house and political representative of Armali once more, the wink she gave Aethyta told more than a thousand words could.


End file.
